The One
by rachel7890
Summary: This is a Newt and/or Thomas fanfiction, rated T just in case, and I suck at summaries so... just read it and review :)
1. Chapter 1

As I opened my eyes, all I could see was darkness. I jumped up frantically and looked around. It was pitch black at the moment, but I hoped my eyes would adjust. My head hurt. A dull ache pounded against my temples and my back was sore from when I was laying on the ground. I tried to remember how I got into this dark room, but my mind was blank. All that I could remember was my name. "Emma," I thought. I couldn't even remember my last name. As my eyes started to adjust to the darkness, I looked around. I saw big crates of food and other supplies. I appeared to be in a box of some sort. All of a sudden, the box shot upward as I fell to the floor. I looked through the holes in the metal walls and saw nothing but darkness. I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. "How did I get into this mess?" I thought to myself, terrified. After about 30 minutes of waiting, the box came to a sudden stop. All of a sudden, the top of the box opened up and bright sunlight greeted me. As my eyes adjusted to the new lighting, I heard voices. I couldn't make out what they were saying. Right when my eyes adjusted, I looked up to see a blond-haired guy looking down on me with his face scrunched up in confusion. "It's a girl," he says in a strong British accent. I then hear shouts coming from a crowd surrounding him. "Quiet!" the blond-haired guy yells at the crowd. They quiet down immediately. He jumps down into the box and outstretches a hand. "Hello, love. I'm Newt. Welcome to the Glade."


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the hell am I?" I say angrily, not shaking his hand. "Did you guys kidnap me or something?" He laughs a bit and responds. "You'll find out everything in a little while." I'm too confused to even respond. Someone throws down a ladder, and I reluctantly climb up. When I get to the top, I see about 50 people standing around staring right at me. I'm a bit shy sometimes, and I don't like people looking at me, so my face turns red. "Aww, look at her, she's blushing!" some dark haired boy yelled as he laughed. "She already has a crush!" he motioned to Newt. Ignoring him, I crane my head and examine my surroundings. I see huge walls covered in ivy surrounding us. They were probably hundreds of feet high, and in a perfect square. The inside of the square, where we were, was pretty big. They had a small farm by the looks of it, with sad looking animals grazing. A big wooden shack sat crooked by one of the corners of the square. It looked like it had been built by teenagers, which might be true, judging from all the teenagers around me. Another thing I noticed was that all of the people in the crowd were boys. "That explains the whole, It's a girl thing," I thought to myself. Hating how everyone was just staring at me, I went up to the one who called himself Newt and asked, "Where am I and how did I get here?" He shook his head. "Sorry love, it's Alby's job to explain." He motioned to a dark-skinned boy on his left. He looked to be about seventeen. "This is the Glade." He says extending his arm to the place surrounding us. "And no one knows why we are here, we all came up just like you, with our memories wiped." "You'll get the official tour tomorrow." "For now, you can eat dinner, and go to sleep, you look exhausted." I still had questions, but I decided to save them. This guy honestly scared me a bit. "Who wants to be her escort for the day to help her get around?" Alby asked. At least 30 hands shot up. "I guess they haven't seen girl in a while, being this eager" I thought. Alby sighed as he muttered something to himself. "Newt, you are just about the only one I trust with this one. Can you show her around a bit?" "Sure." He responded. He stuck out his bent arm toward me all gentleman-like. "Shall we?" he said with a slight smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry this chapter is a bit short because I'm tired and I just wanted to say, no hate please! Constructive criticism is ok of course but no hate on this fanfiction, ok guys? Thanks for reading and leave a review telling me what you think and how I can improve it! –rachel7890**_

I reluctantly took his arm as he led me to what appeared to be the dining hall. For the first time, I actually looked at him. He had shortish blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was skinny, but fit. "He's actually kind of attractive," I thought to myself. "No," I scolded myself. "I am not here to make relationships or anything like that." "Are you ok?" Newt asked. "You look a bit conflicted with yourself." "Oh, I'm fine, I'm just thinking." I responded. We got to the dining hall and I sat down at the table. Newt walked up to the counter and got two sandwiches with apples on the side. He put a plate down in front of me and said, "Bon appetit." "Thanks" I said as I devourered my food. I was starving. "So as I already mentioned, my name is Newt." He said mid-bite. "But you haven't told me yours yet." I looked up from my food for the fist time in 2 minutes and responded, "My name is Emma." "Emma?" he asked. "Yes?" I responded with a weird look on my face. "It just rings a bell," he said. After dinner, he walked me over to the crooked wooden shack. "This is where we sleep, but a lot of people sleep outside." He said. "What about the rain?" I asked with a doubtful expression on my face. "It never rains here" he calmly replied. That was a bit weird, but I just shrugged as he showed me where I was going to sleep. "Goodnight. Have sweet dreams Greenie." Newt said as he left the shack. "Greenie?" I asked aloud but he was already gone. I shrugged and laid my head down, wondering what awaited me tomorrow morning.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to a dark shadowy figure leaning over me. I almost screamed, but a hand clamped over my mouth. Filled with panic and alarm, I started to fight back. I punched and kicked until I heard a familiar voice. "Ow! Stop!" he yelled. "I am so sorry!" I said as I saw Newt's face come into focus. "I really didn't mean to kick you, I just didn't know who you were and I thought maybe someone was trying to attack me and I'm really really sorry" I said really fast. "It's fine, it's fine," he said laughing as I blushed. Good thing it's dark. "I came to show you something," he said, still laughing. I stood up, suddenly filled with curiosity. What did he want with me? He told me to follow him and I had to maneuver around about 25 sleeping bodies that were all on the floor for some reason. "Why don't they sleep in the hammocks?" I asked Newt but he didn't hear me. At one point I stepped on someone's hand, which earned me a hard smack on the shin. "Sorry," I said quietly, ignoring a dirty look. After we exited the sleeping area, Newt led me towards the western wall. He then broke into a run, and I assumed I should follow. When we got to the wall, I spotted a dust-frosted window that was about 2 feet wide. It went through the wall. "What's on the other side?" I asked aloud, curiosity filling me. "It'll come along soon enough," he said. As I looked into the window, it was dark for about two or three minutes. Right when I was about to leave, I heard a series of clicks and spinning sounds. Suddenly, a huge creature appeared in front of the window. It was a blob, with huge needles and other sharp objects sticking out of it. It looked as if it was half animal, half machine. I backed away from the window as it came closer. "Scary isn't it?" he asked. I didn't respond I just kept looking at the awful creature as it shuffled away. "What is that and what is behind these walls?" I asked, desperate for answers. "It's called a Griever." Newt responded. "They come out at night, and they only stay in the Maze." "The Maze?" I asked. "Yeah, its what's behind the walls." He replied calmly. "You missed it last night, you were sleeping. The doors open in the morning and close before nightfall." "And rule #1 is that you can never enter the maze. No one can, except the runners. They explore the Maze and look for a way out." "How long have you guys been here for?" I asked. "Two years." He said. "And you haven't found a way out yet?" He turned his head back towards the window. "No, the walls move every night inside the maze, so it can be hard to find your way around." I was baffled. The walls looked to be hundreds of years old; I couldn't believe that they could move. I could tell by the look on his face that Newt was done talking about it. As he led me to Alby to get the Tour, as they called it, I noticed that he had a slight limp. "I wonder what happened," I thought to myself. "Maybe I'll ask him later."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you guys so much for reading! I wanted to tell you guys about my instagram. It's mazerunner7890 if you want to follow it. This is also going to be a longer chapter. Enjoy the story!**_

"Come on shank, you're late." Alby says to me as we approach. "It's my fault Alby." Newt says as we stop in front of him. "I was showing her the window." Alby shook his head and motioned for Newt to leave. I didn't want him to. Newt was the only person I trusted at the moment and Alby scared me a bit. He looked to be about seventeen, with a permanent scowl etched into his face. "Move it shank." He said as he pushed me along. "What's a shank?" I asked him as I started walking. "It's what you are. Now keep walking." I'd made up my mind. I didn't like Alby. After he showed me the farm, graveyard (which was called the Deadheads, which was a bit creepy), sleeping area, and dining hall, he led me to the farm. "I've decided that you are going to work with Zart in the gardens." He said, not even looking at me. "Don't I get to pick my job?" I asked, not wanting to garden. "Nope," he replied. "I don't trust you. I think you're some kind of spy or something for WICKED, and so I'm putting you where you can't do much damage." I sighed as he walked away. But something he said had rung a bell in my memory. WICKED. I didn't know what that was, but a small bell rung in my blurry pool of a mind. I ignored it, and got to work helping weed the gardens. About an hour later, I heard this huge alarm noise coming from where I came up from the box. I ran over, along with about 40 other boys following me. We all crowded around the box and there were shouts and yelling and I couldn't focus. People were pushing me and stepping on my feet. Everyone was squishing around me and I couldn't breathe. A word popped into my head. Claustrophobic. That's what I was, and I was feeling it in full force. I thought I was going to faint. Right when I was about to scream, a felt a hand grab my arm and pull me out of the crowd. It was Newt. "Are you ok?" he asked with a worried expression on his face. "You looked like you were about to puke." "Oh, I'm fine now, I'm just really claustrophobic and people were pushing me and stuff." I said with my head down, embarrassed that I was admitting I was scared. "Don't be embarrassed, everyone is afraid of something," he said kindly. We went back to the box, but in the back where no one was crowded. I'm a relatively short person, so I couldn't see anything. All of a sudden, I heard a screeching sound. "What is that?" I asked Newt. "It's a Greenie." He said with a very confused expression on his face. "What is it?" I asked. "Greenies are the newbies, and they only come once a month." Now I was really confused. All of a sudden, I heard Alby yell. "It's a boy!" he said. I heard the ladder being put down and someone climbing up. "He must be so confused," I said to Newt. "Like I was when I came up out of the box." "He'll get used to it pretty soon." Newt replied back. For about 30 seconds all I could hear was chatter, but then one voice stood out over them all. "Look at the Greenbean." A scratchy voice said. "Gonna break his shuck neck checkin' out the new digs." It was the same dark-haired boy who was rude to me when I came out of the box. I didn't like him at all. "Shut your hole, Gally." I heard Alby say. Serves him right. Suddenly, the crowd parted as the boy sprinted away from the box. I couldn't see what he looked like, but he was fast. He didn't get very far before he tripped and fell. The crowd burst out laughing, and the boy looked super embarrassed. No one was going to help him, so I ran over and helped him up. The crowd went silent, but I didn't care. "Are you ok?" I asked worriedly. I looked at him for a second. He looked to be about sixteen. He had dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was really attractive. "Yeah, I'm fine." He responded with his head down. "I just don't understand what's going on." He looked so confused. "Come on, let's go back to the box, I'll introduce you to Newt and Alby. They aren't as bad as they seem." We walked back over to the crowd and I heard snickers and rude comments, but I ignored them as I walked back up to Alby. "Have a nice run Greenie?" Alby asked laughing. The new boy's face reddened as he looked at the ground. "Don't be so mean to him, he's just a Newbie." I heard Newt say as he walked up. "What's your name?" I asked the new boy. He muttered something incoherent. "What was that?" I asked. "My name is Thomas." He said as he put his head up. "And I want to know exactly what's going on."


	6. Chapter 6

A white room. Lab coats. Syringes. Pain. Newt. I woke up in a cold sweat. Why did I dream of those things? The dream was already slipping away, but I remembered those 5 things. The dream seemed almost like a memory. I didn't know how Newt fit into my dream, but I knew he was important. I couldn't fall back asleep after the dream so I left the sleeping area and went to the Deadheads to think. It's just about the only quiet place in the Glade. After Thomas came up out of the box, Newt told me to show him around. Alby wanted Newt to do it because he doesn't trust me, but he was busy. So I spent the whole day showing Thomas around and I got to know him pretty well. When I entered the little graveyard, I saw Thomas there with his head in his hands sitting against a tree. I sat down next to him. "What is it?" I asked him. "I just don't understand anything that's going on," he said. "No one is explaining anything, and I can't remember anything except my name." "And there's this guy, I think his name is Gally, he's really bothering me." I started laughing as Thomas put on a confused expression. "It's just that Gally was rude to me too." I said as I laughed. "I guess he's just mean to everyone." Thomas said. I nodded as I yawned. "Are you tired?" he asked. "Yeah, I just didn't get much sleep last night." "Bad dream?" he asked. "Yeah." I responded. "Well you can sleep here, no one really comes out here." He then started talking really fast. "I mean, you can if you want to, you don't have to, I mean um…" he stammered as his face turned a deep shade of crimson. I laughed and laid my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I woke up about 5 hours later and Thomas was gone. He must be getting the Tour. I walked over to where the graves and looked at the names. I swear I saw a flash of red light spelling the word "WICKED". I suddenly heard the crack of a stick behind me. I turned around, and Gally was there with about three other guys. Before I could scream, one of the guys grabbed me and put a hand over my mouth. I kicked and thrashed, but the guys were too strong. They put a blindfold on me and gagged me. I heard them talking. "What do we do with her?" a voice said. "Whatever we want." I heard someone say in a scratchy voice. That was Gally, I knew it was. "Hey Emma, want to have some fun?" he said, touching my face. I tried to kick, but my legs were held down. I felt people poking me and stroking my arms and legs. I struggled and thrashed, but I couldn't get away. All of a sudden, I heard someone yell, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I couldn't tell who it was, but their voice was filled with absolute rage. I then heard thumps of someone being repeatedly punched and kicked. After about a minute, I felt strong arms pull me up and take the gag and blindfold off. It was Newt, and he had a mixture of dying rage and growing concern on his face. "Are you ok?" he asked, more worried than I've ever seen him. "Um, I…um…" I started, trying to be strong and say I was ok, but I collapsed into a fit of tears before I could do anything else. I sank to my knees and bawled. Newt sat next to me as soon as I hit the ground and wrapped his arms around me. "It's ok," he said. "It's over now." I burrowed my face into his shoulder, still crying. "I promise you, no one will hurt you again, not while I'm around." He whispered to me as I hugged him. We just sat there for hours, sitting on the ground, hugging and talking. That is when I realized that Newt was to be trusted, no matter what.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Do you guys ship Thomas and Emma or Newt and Emma? Let me know in the reviews, and see if you guys can come up with any cute ship names. -Rachel**_

After the incident, I was really jumpy. Whenever I heard a noise or someone tapped me, I freaked out a bit. I sighed to myself as I trudged along into the dining hall for lunch. I sat down at a table with Newt and Thomas and they introduced me to Minho, who was a runner. He was very sarcastic, but he seemed nice enough. He was funny and we became friends quickly. Halfway during our meal, Alby came rushing in. He told Minho that they had found a dead Griever. He hopped up immediately and rushed out with Alby. "What's that all about?" I asked Newt. He had a shocked expression on his face. "We've never seen a dead Griever." He said, his face as pale as a sheet. I decided not to ask anymore, because there was the typical, "It's private information that Greenies shouldn't know" look on his face. I sighed as I went back to my food. I left the dining hall after I was done eating, and headed to the sleeping area to take a shower. I found a small piece of mirror on the ground on my way and I picked it up and looked at myself in it. There weren't any mirrors in the Glade from what I'd seen, so I took the chance to examine what I looked like. Since my memory was erased, I had no idea what I looked like. I looked in the mirror and examined myself. I had dirty-blonde hair and light blue eyes. I didn't have freckles, and I was pretty tan. But my hair was a wreck and there was dirt on my face, so I looked awful. I put down the mirror and went on to the sleeping area. I worked in the gardens for a while afterwards until I spotted Newt. He was lifting a huge box of supplies and he looked like he was about to topple over. I ran over and helped him lift the box. "Thanks," he said. "That's the food for this week." I nodded as I looked at him. He looked a bit worried. I guess he was worried about Alby and Minho in the Maze. "Wanna go for a walk?" he asked me with a smile on his face. "Sure," I said. "Where?" he smiled as he gestured to a little forest path. I was a little nervous to go back into the woods because of what happened with Gally, but I knew I was safe with Newt. We walked for a little while, just enjoying the nature. I stopped and turned to face Newt. "I just really wanted to say, thank you." "For what?" he asked. "Well, first of all for saving me, and second for staying with me during my minor mental breakdown." I laughed. "It's no problem," he said. "I was just walking through, and I saw them doing that to you, and I got a little crazy." He bit his lip. "Well, you really saved me." I said, looking down and smiling. I looked up at him, at his chocolate brown eyes, and he pressed his lips to mine. He was soft and careful with the kiss, and I made it a bit faster. When we finally broke apart, he smiled at me and I smiled back. We walked hand in hand back to the gardens, when suddenly Newt seemed to notice something. He looked up at the sky, which was darkening, and his face grew pale. "What's wrong?" I asked, concerned. "Alby and Minho aren't back yet, and the doors are going to close soon." He said, looking even more concerned than before. We ran over to the entrance of the maze where about 10 people were standing around. I found Thomas at the front, next to the doors, and we went to stand with him. We looked out into the Maze, but we didn't see anyone coming. We waited there for a minute or two and suddenly, the doors started to close with an awful screeching noise. "They aren't going to make it." Newt said with a sad look on his face. "Well they can just come back out in the morning can't they?" I asked him. "No one has ever survived a night in the maze." He said looking away. All of a sudden, Minho appeared around the corner. He looked like he was dragging something. Or someone. As he came a bit closer, I saw that it was Alby. Something wasn't right. When Minho was in sight, everyone was shouting and yelling. But the doors were closing too fast. They weren't going to make it. Right when the doors were about to close, I heard Thomas whisper to me, "I'm sorry, Emma." He then ran towards the doors and slipped through before they closed. "Thomas, no!" I yelled as I reached to try to pull him back into the Glade. But the doors then closed, leaving Thomas shut out until morning.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry I haven't updated, but I've had a bit of writer's block. I hope you guys like this chapter anyways! –rachel7890**_

I beat against the door, but he was gone. Newt said no one had survived a night in the Maze, so I knew I'd probably never see him again. I sank down and put my head in my hands. Everyone was gone at that point, except for Newt. He was just looking at me as if he didn't know what to do. He looked conflicted with himself. He finally just sat down next to me. He didn't say anything; he just put an arm around my shoulders. After a while, I spoke. "Do you think he'll be ok?" I asked him hopefully. He didn't respond, just looked down. My hope then disappeared. I sighed, and I got up and headed to the sleeping area. I didn't eat dinner, I wasn't hungry. I just lay down and hoped that he'd be ok.

I woke up in the morning to the sound of the doors opening. As soon as I heard them, I ran to the doors. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. When I got there, I saw a figure coming out of the Maze. It was limping, and at first I thought it was Newt, but I got closer and realized it was Thomas. "Thomas!" I yelled as I ran towards him. I threw my arms around him and he did the same. "Emma." He whispered as he buried his face in my hair. When we finally pulled apart, I noticed that Newt was standing by the dining hall, with a mixture of hurt and anger one his face. "I'll deal with it later." I thought to myself. I really liked Newt, and I didn't want him to be mad at Thomas, or me but Thomas was hurt and he needed to be my priority at the moment.

As I led him to the Med-Jacks, I asked him what happened, but he didn't answer. "He's probably just really exhausted." I thought to myself. "I'll just give him some time to rest." After I dropped him off, I went to go talk to Newt. I found him talking to Minho by the gardens. "Hey." I said as I approached them. Minho said hey back, but Newt just ignored me. "Can I talk to Newt for a second?" I asked Minho. "You have my permission, now talk." He said gesturing to Newt. "I meant alone." I said rolling my eyes, but smiling as I playfully punched him on the arm. "Sure, I'll give you two some alone time." He said with a wink as he left.

Newt still didn't say anything, he just kept looking down. Finally he spoke. "I don't understand." He muttered. "I thought you liked me, but I can tell you feel something for Thomas too." He said, finally looking up. "That's not true…" I started but Newt interrupted me. "Don't try to deny it," he snapped. "I saw the way you looked at him when he came in." "Like he was the only thing you'd ever need." He sighed as he put his head down. "What do I have to do to convince you?" I asked him. He didn't respond, but I tilted his chin up and pressed my lips against his. "Did that convince you?" I asked smiling. "Well, not yet." He replied with a sly smirk on his face. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me, more intensely this time. I brought my hands up to his shoulders and pulled him closer. This went on for about a minute or two. At the very end, he whispered in my ear, "Now I'm convinced."


	9. Chapter 9

_**I am so sorry! I know I haven't updated in like forever, but I've been super busy with school and homework and stuff. I hope you like this chapter anyways! (There may or may not be a little Divergent reference in here **____**)**_

Long brown hair, and light blue eyes. This girl was in my dream all night. She looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. In my dream, she was screaming, and being pulled away from a tall woman with shoulder length dirty blonde hair. The tall woman was crying, and she tried reaching for the girl and I, but someone held her back. The girl with the brown hair was still screaming and crying as we were put into a large truck. I felt tears running down my cheeks too, but I didn't know why. The girl must have been about 7, and I looked into the reflective metal of the inside of the truck, and I was probably only about 4 or 5. As I looked at the older girl, a name came into my mind. _Brenda._

I jerked awake, in a cold sweat. Newt looked down on me, worried. "Bad dream?" he asked. "Yeah." I responded, laying my head back down on his shoulder. "Well, I'll stay awake and fight off the bad dreams." He said smirking. "With what?" I asked. "My bare hands obviously." I laughed as I closed my eyes. I fell back asleep, but with no dreams. I woke up about 3 hours later, and Newt was gone to go work. I got up and got ready, which only took me about 5 minutes since I didn't have any makeup or hair products or anything. I pulled my hair into a loose ponytail as I headed out.

I headed to the gardens and I spotted Minho on the way. "Hey," I said walking over. "What's up?" "The sky," He responded, pointing up and smirking. "The clouds, the sun, need any more examples?" I playfully hit him as I laughed. I spotted Newt over by the sleeping area and he waved. I waved back and Minho rolled his eyes. "Lets mess with little Newtie over there." He said with a mischievous smile on his face. He whipped around so that his back was facing Newt and he tilted me downwards, so from Newt's angle it looked like we were kissing. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" I heard a loud and angry yell. I snickered as I saw Newt storming towards us, face red. "What do you think you're doing?!" he yelled at Minho. Minho was trying so hard to keep a straight face and Newt looked like he was about to punch him. Finally, Minho and I burst out laughing as Newt put on a very confused expression. "What are you two laughing about?" he asked, still looking irritated. "It was just a joke." I said still laughing as I put my arm around Newt's shoulder. "Oh." Was all he could say, his face red again, this time with embarrassment. Minho and I were still dying of laughter and Newt was just standing there awkwardly which made it even funnier. Finally Minho spoke up. "I got to get back to the Maze, you two lovebirds have fun." I waved goodbye as I turned to Newt. "I got to get to the gardens." I said I quickly pecked him on the cheek. I bounded off, ready to start working.

About an hour or two later, I heard a loud noise. It was the alarms that signaled the arrival of a new Greenie. "Again?" I thought to myself as I went over to the box. I found Newt at the front of the box, looking down and waiting for it to come up. A lot of people gathered around, but not as many as when Thomas came up, so I was fine to be in the front with all the people. A few minutes later, we heard a dull thud. Alby reached down and opened the top of the box, and jumped in. He was blocking the Greenie from sight. "Newt, get down here." Alby said. Newt jumped down into the box and I heard him say, "It's another girl." I heard shouts of excitement and I heard a conversation from somewhere in the crowd. "Another girl?" "I call dibs!" "You can't call dibs! What if I want her?" "Fine, then I get Emma." "No one touches the new girl or Emma." Newt said with a stern look on his face. I heard some sighs and then Alby spoke. "I think she's dead." "What?" I asked, jumping down into the box. Alby yelled at me, but I had to get a better look. The girl had long dark brown hair and she looked to be around sixteen or seventeen. And sure enough, she was laying motionless on the floor of the box. "What's in her hand?" I heard someone ask. Newt bent down and grabbed the paper she had crumpled in her hand. Newt quietly spoke. "She's the last one. Ever."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hope you guys like this chapter, it was a lot of fun to write. I didn't have time to proofread though, so sorry for mistakes! Do you guys like how I'm spreading out the sections of the chapter or do you like it better the way I used to do it? Let me know in the reviews. Thanks for reading! –Rachel **_

"Well what the is that supposed to mean?" That was the question I heard most when Newt read the note from the new girl's hand. As I looked down at her, something triggered in my brain. No, she wasn't dead, her chest was barely moving up and down. "She's in a coma." I thought. I wasn't sure how I knew that word, but I was sure that was the answer. Right when I realized this, the girl jerked up to a sitting position. Everyone flinched, some even screamed. She said one word, "Thomas."

"Maybe she's a witch." Alby said. "She's not a witch you shank," Newt replied, rolling his eyes. "Nothing makes sense here." I was at the leader's meeting. According to Alby, I was a spy for W.I.C.K.E.D. because I was the first girl. And apparently, that qualified me to be at the leader's meeting because I needed to be under "close surveillance." Newt forcefully rejected that idea, but Alby wasn't going to change his mind. I sighed as I sank down in my chair. Thomas was here too; he was sitting on my left. Since the new girl said his name, in Alby's eyes, he was also a spy. "He's so unreasonable." I mumbled to myself. "What's that Greenie?" Alby said with a stern expression on his face. "Oh, nothing." I said quietly, my face turning red. "Well if you had something to say, you should just tell the whole group." Alby wasn't giving up. He really didn't like me. "Well?" I put my head down. I didn't have a real answer. "She was just asking me when the meeting ended," Newt quickly jumped in. "She just didn't want to seem like she was bored with the meeting and upset you." Alby looked skeptical, but he continued with the meeting. "Thank you." I mouthed to Newt. "No problem." He mouthed back with a smile.

"Absolutely not." Newt said. "I refuse." "No really, it's fine." I replied to Alby. "Absolutely not," Newt repeated, louder this time. "You can't just trap her in a jail cell for a whole day!" "It has to be done." Alby replied calmly. "She's a spy." "She's not a bloody spy!" Newt yelled, standing up now. "Calm down." Alby replied. While Newt was on a bit of a rampage, Alby was still sitting calmly with his hands folded in his lap. Why was he so calm? "I'm not going to bloody calm down!" Newt yelled again. "You are trying to throw an innocent girl in jail for something you can't prove!" He was really upset. "It's ok Newt," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. "It's only for one day." He sat back down and put his face in his hands. "It's not ok, this is unjust punishment." Alby finally stood. "Well, whether you like it or not, your little girlfriend is spending a day in the Slammer." He exited the room before Newt could throw an insult. "I'll be fine, Newt." I said, putting my arm around his shoulder. "I just don't like the thought of you in there all alone for a whole day." I pulled him into a hug. "Like I said, I'll be fine."

We met Alby outside of the Slammer, which was a small concrete building with a few small cells. Each one had a makeshift cot and a small window carved in the cement. Nothing else. "Well, check out the new digs." Alby said as he led us towards the cell. He opened one and gestured for me to get in. As I was about to go inside, Newt spun me around and kissed me. He then pulled me into a hug. "Ew, can we stop the love fest and get this over with?" Alby said rolling his eyes. Newt had a pained expression on his face as I was put into the cell. "See you in a day." I said as Alby dragged Newt out of the room. I wasn't allowed any visitors or anything like that, so I just decided to sleep.

I woke up about four hours later. I somehow kept myself busy for seven more hours. I then noticed my stomach growling. "Is there any food around here?" I called out to no one in particular. I didn't get an answer. "Ugh, I wish I had a sandwich right now." I thought to myself. About 15 minutes later, I heard someone call my name softly. "Emma?" I didn't know what it was, but it was coming from the small window. I went over, and peeked my head through. Thomas' smiling face greeted me. "I missed you and I knew you were in here, so I brought you some food." He said, sticking a plate through the small window. "I know I'm not supposed to be here but…" "It's fine, and thank you." I said, looking down at the plate of food. It had two sandwiches, and carrot sticks. I chowed down on the food as Thomas explained to me his feeling about the new girl. He said he felt like he knew her, but it was a faint feeling, like he knew her before the Glade. He called her Teresa. I nodded as I responded. "Yeah, I've been having these dreams lately, but I think they might be memories of before the Glade." He looked surprised. "I've been having dreams too!" he said. "They are full of white rooms and doctor and stuff." I remembered my dream, which had also included doctors and hospitals and things. Maybe they really were memories. Thomas left about an hour later. As I laid down in the cot, I thought about how Newt was in my dream. I still wasn't sure how he fit in, but I knew he was important. At sometime, I fell asleep. I woke up in the morning to the sounds of the Gladers getting ready for the day. I heard someone call my name again, this time louder. I went back over to the small window, but this time it was Newt, not Thomas who greeted me. "Good morning beautiful." Newt said as he smiled. "Morning Newt," I said. "Anything happen while I was away?" He looked down, as if he didn't want to tell me something. "What is it?" I asked. He put his head up. "The new girl is awake."


	11. Chapter 11

_**So Chapter 10 was going to be the end of the story, but I thought, why not continue a bit? So I'll post a few more chapters for you guys **___

"_Time Skip"_

Memories. All of them. They all flew through my head. I opened my eyes and I saw that I was in a white room with no furniture and nothing hanging on the walls. It popped in my head that I had been here for a really long time, but I'm not sure how I knew. I saw a woman in a doctor's coat near me, just staring at me smiling. I was hooked up to a gas mask looking machine that my brain recognized as one of the machines that removes the Swipe. I tried to get out, but it was no use. "Let me out of here!" I screamed at her. She shook her head, still smiling. "Let me out you bitch!" I screamed even louder. I felt something come from the mask and cover my mouth. I couldn't speak. The doctor with shoulder length brown hair smiled sympathetically at me as she started to speak. "We thought that it would be better to give you back your memories to test the variables." She walked to the other side of the room. "Share your information with the Gladers, but not too much. You will be sent back now." She left the room, and I noticed that I had an IV. A cold liquid ran through it and I passed out cold.

"WICKED is bad." This was the first thing that popped into my head when I awoke, once again in the box. I had to tell Newt, Thomas, and Teresa what I remembered. I wasn't afraid this time as the box rose. I heard the sound that marked the end of my journey. I didn't hear anyone talking as the top of the box opened and moonlight beamed through. "Emma?" I heard a British accent say. "EMMA!" Newt said louder, as he jumped down into the box. He looked at me for a split second, pulled me into a kiss, and we fell to the ground. He kept hugging and kissing me for a whole minute before he said anything, never loosening his grip on me. "You've been gone for months…" He said, looking sadder than I've ever seen him. "I thought you had died…" He said quietly, tears forming in his eyes. "You just went for a walk in the woods one day and never came back." He put his head down. "I spent weeks looking for you and I never found you." A single tear fell off of his cheek, and of course this sent me into hysterics. I started crying. "WICKED took me, and I was alone for months, and I missed you so much." I said, hugging him tighter. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again." He said. "I'll never let anyone hurt you, I promise." We sat hugging for another minute or two before we got up. I wiped my face. "Why is no one here?" I asked. "I expected more people to be awaiting my long-expected return." I said in a fake supreme voice, climbing up out of the box. "The box alarm has been going off all the time now, so no one comes out anymore." He said, following me out. "Then why were you there?" I asked him questioningly. "I was just praying that I might somehow find you there." He said quietly. I smiled and grabbed his hand as we walked to the Homestead. When I got there, I was greeted with so many hugs and pats on the back that I lost Newt in the crowd. "Hey! Where have you been?" Teresa asked smiling and hugging me. I then heard a loud voice. "Emma?" it said. I turned around and was I suddenly being picked up and spun around in a hug. I looked up and saw that Thomas was hugging me. He kissed me on the cheek, but Thomas knew that I was with Newt, so I didn't mind. "Where were you?" Thomas asked as he put me down. "We missed you, you're the Glade mom, we were lost without you telling us what to do." He said laughing. "What about Teresa?" I asked him. "She's a girl too, she could have led you guys." Thomas shook his head. "Teresa is in no shape or form any type of a leader." Teresa hit his arm playfully. In all the chaos, I heard a yell. We turned around and realized that a kid I didn't know was trying to talk. Newt shushed everybody and the kid repeated himself. "The Maze doors aren't shutting." It was late, so the doors should have shut already. Only a second later, I heard a high-pitched scream, that made my blood run cold. That's the last thing I heard before all hell broke loose.


End file.
